


Late-Night Lust

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, First Time, Human, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anthony can't help but seize the chance presented to him when Alastor has a wet dream whilst sleeping over.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188
Collections: Anonymous





	Late-Night Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about how gay dudes fuck so take my hentai knowledge because that's what i based this off. No i am not joking.  
> I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGE SEX IRL EVEN CONSENTING ONES WHEN THEYRE BOTH THE SAME AGE. WAIT TIL YOURE 18. THIS IS FICTION.

Anthony awoke in the dead of night to a sudden chill (Alastor was hogging most of the blanket) and something both hard and soft pressed into his inner thigh.

He felt his face flush and his body experience an involuntary shiver when he pinned down what said hard thing was.

Ah. Looks like Alastor also had that problem where he randomly got hard at night. Anthony had that a lot, but when he bitched to his older brother, Arthur, he was told to 'stop being a fucking whore, even accidentally.' He had promptly flipped the bird and stormed off.

As of right now, with his friend pressed up against him, curled into him, pressed against his thigh with his arms around him and his face buried in his shirt, Anthony felt his own erection begin to wake up, furthering his already intense embarrassment.

He felt his breath come out quicker and more heavy as Alastor sighed in his sleep, rubbing against him, making an adorable little whimpering sound.

...Holy shit. Was Al having a wet dream?

He was definitely hard now.

Now, out of context, the dyed-blonde's flustered reaction to his friend's arousal may have seemed unusual. After all, he was no stranger to sex, even at 15. He had slept around quite a few times, and was enjoying learning the act of seduction. It was all terribly fun. By all rights, he should be used to this. Normal about it. Unbothered.

But this was _Alastor,_ sweet but slightly insane Alastor that cooked him lovely southern meals and sometimes let loose his true cajun accent around. Al, who he had semi grown up with and who had helped him through the worst periods of his life thus far.

Who he had a crush on.

He bit his lip as he found himself unconsciously grinding against gis unconscious friend as his crotch heated up, eyes becoming half lidded as he tried to halt his motions, only to freeze as Alastor twitched in his sleep before letting out a weak sort of moan.

That did it.

The blanket was thrown off of the bed as he moved in one fluid motion to straddle his friend, chest heaving and pupils fully dilated as he pinned the brunette's wrists down, legs shaking as he watched his friend startle awake, coppery red eyes defocused for a moment before they narrowed in on him before widening in alarm.

"Anthony! What are you - why are you on top of me?!"

"You're..." Anthony felt his face burn even hotter, feeling as though it were on fire as he pushed down against the hot, yielding body beneath him, legs tangled in the sheets. "F-fuck, your dick got hard while you were asleep. It was rubbing up against me and everything"

Alastor went slightly pink, though whether it was from indignation or aroual or otherwise was hard to tell. "I'm sorry! I didn't- i can't help that!"

"I know" Anthony couldn't help the slight purr that crept into his voice as he intertwined their fingers. "I kinda liked it, though~"

He seemed to have rendered Alastor completely speechless, and in his state of heightened sexual awareness he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to claim those temptingly parted lips, slotting their mouths together perfectly.

Alastor made a surprised sound at that, flailing slightly, but Anthony kept him firmly held down until eventually the brunette relaxed in his grip, eyes slipping closed as the kiss deepened, spit intermingling and tongues battling for dominance, one inexperienced and the other perhaps too experienced when considering the age of it's owner, until the boy on top leant back, breathing out in short sharp gasps as he wiped spittle from his mouth. "W-wow"

Alastor looked slightly blissed out already, expression loose and eyes defocused as he bit his lip, swallowing, chest heaving. "W-why did you do that? Why did you kiss me?"

Anthony shrugged sheepishly. "I dunno, it just felt right. Didja not like it?"

The brunette averted his gaze. "I did like it, but..."

Anthony couldn't help but test his luck. In for a penny, out for a pound, right? "Do you wanna maybe take it even further? Cus i know how to make people feel really good"

Alastor gave him a suspicious look. "Further?"

Oh god, he was so innocent. "Like... Do you want me to fuck ya?"

The slightly older boy tensed from beneath him, jaw dropping. "You want to have SEX? That's- Tony, we're not old enough to-!"

"No one's gotta know!" the blond quickly interrupted him, wishing so badly that he could just strip and ravish his friend already. God. His cock was becoming uncomfortable in the confines of his pajamas and underwear. "I have sex all the time, and trust me, i know what I'm doing!"

Alastor just looked embarrassed. "What if people find out-?"

"They won't" Anthony's breath fanned chocolate coloured skin as he leant down to nip lightly at his ear. "Trust me, baby~" his voice dipped.

Alastor shivered. "O-oh... God" his fingers tightened around the boy atop him, licking his lips in an anticipatory manner, eyes darkening. "W-well... If no one will find out..."

The blond didn't need any more prompting. Without hesitation he reconnected their lips with a new passion; a new fire that he hadn't dared give before, enjoying how pliant and needy Alastor was beneath him, moving to loop his arms around his neck, moaning, eyes wide before they fluttered closed, cheeks ruddy.

Anthony pushed forward, slowly prying open the buttons on his friend's nightshirt, feeling his breath catch as though he had been punched at the sight of his chest, at the sight of so much beautiful skin, before regaining momentum, grinding against him relentlessly before pushing down to lick a stripe up his chest, stopping at his nipples to tease them with his tongue and fingers, gently worrying them with his teeth, hardening the peaks before pulling back, delighting in just how sensitive the other boy was, judging by his downright pornographic moans, biting his lip to stifle them.

"Don't keep quiet" he purred, entirely in 'sex mode' (as he sometimes mentally dubbed it) now. "I want to hear you."

Alastor tensed before shuddering deeply.

He nibbled at his collarbone and neck, biting gently down to leave small bruises for the morning, his slightly possessive nature nearly driving him to bite deeper. He refrained, not wanting to hurt his crush.

His hand moved south to palm at an erection through thin layers of cloth, almost drooling at the feeling of the other boy's attractive excitement in his hand, and already he found that he was losing himself to the lust, so completely desperate to make Alastor _his_ and _his alone._ To fill him up and connect with him entirely.

Oh god. His cock throbbed from within it's confines.

"You're really okay with this, right?" he checked as he slowly slid down his pajama bottoms. "I don't wanma get halfway through and then you go 'no i've changed my mind'..."

"I'm..." Alastor covered his face with his hands. "This is a little humiliating. B-but i trust you"

"Okay. Good." Anthony smiled cheerily as he kicked the trousers off the bed, before moving his hands to the brunette's own clothes.

He slid Alastor's recently unbuttoned nightshirt from his shoulders, tossing it to some corner of the room before his fingers moved to his trousers, taking his time just in case the darker boy actually wanted to back out. When no resistance came, he slid them off his feet and dropped them to pool next to the bed, swallowing thickly.

Something about being undressed made this more... Real. This was his closest friend, one of his only ones. And he was about to have sex with him.

He licked his lips slowly, hands trembling ever so slightly as he moved forward, forgoing his experience to work with instinct driven by lust, tracing his fingers down the other boy's thighs before hooking his fingers into his underwear and slipping them off.

Tentatively, his hand came to the tip of Alastor's penis. It was already hard, as he had known, likely as a mix of the wet dream and now this heated sort of foreplay.

He rubbed the tip slightly, feeling pride and lust bubble in his chest when Alastor made a soft sort of noise, hands coming to tangle in the bedsheets beneath them, hair falling into his face. Normally he just sucked dudes off for pay, but that felt a bit trashy right now. He felt like he needed more buildup. Or to do more. He just wanted Alastor to feel amazing enough to want to perhaps eventually come back for more.

He wrapped his hand around it loosely, beginning to work it, quickly moving his hand away at one point to spit on it for more ease of movement. The pleasent friction was evidently a hit by how Alastor let out a raspy sort of groan, eyes misty as he pushed up into the hand stimulating him.

As he grew more of his sexual confidence back he gave in to temptation and leant down to take the length into his mouth, his long-broken gag reflex almost allowing him to take the entire thing in one breath. Alastor leant his head back, moaning helplessly as his hands twisted in Anthony's hair, pulling at it, pushing him weakly down further. He chuckled slightly, taking it in stride and allowing Alastor to slightly take control. The brunette was absolutely a bottom, though, at least from what he had seen so far. Suited him just fine, since he himself didn't mind whether he topped or bottomed.

As he bobbed his head, occasionally darting his eyes up to meet Alastor's own half-lidded ones, he could feel the tension building, like a string going taut, and when it felt like Alastor might be tipping he withdrew, wiping his map, watching the nearly sobbing mess beneath him.

"Why did- why did you stop?!" Alastor gasped in accusation, glaring best he could, entirely wrecked, head against the pillows. Anthony smiled, moving to remove his underwear, hand dropping to idly masturbate as he shuffled closer to his partner. 

"Wouldn't you prefer to cum from... A better method? I was just workin' you up there"

Alastor blinked. "Cum?"

Oh fucking hell. This asshole was not allowed to be so cute and so sexy at the same time. "What you were just about to do before i stopped"

"Oh" the brunette's expression cleared, though some indignation remained. Then he gave the blond's cock a bewildered look. "How are... I don't have female genitals, how will we-?"

"Don't worry about it, boys have a hole we can use" Anthony snickered, and to emphasize his point he moved his hand toward the other boy's rear, finger rubbing against his puckered hole. "Loosen this up enough, and I'll fit"

"My-?!" Alastor went crimson. "In there?!"

"Yeah"

"That's... Disgusting!"

"Nah, trust me, it's not" Anthony grinned, licking his finger before probing it back against the tiny hole. "You'll love it. I just need to prep you a bit before i go in. It'll probably hurt otherwise and i don't really wanna make your first time shitty." he paused. "This is your first time, right?"

Alastor blinked. "You think that I've done this before? O-of course not!"

"I actually didn't, but i just wanted to check to make sure" Anthony shrugged, before pushing his finger inside, moving it slightly.

Alastor hissed, eyes narrowing and teeth gritting, and Anthony paused for a moment to give him time to adjust slightly before moving again, pushing another finger in after a couple of moments.

It was almost unbelievably arousing to watch Alastor come apart beneath him, every curl of his fingers making him gasp, shaking, trembling, and when he ever so slightly brushed his prostate the brunette had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his scream.

He pulled back to jerk his cock for a few seconds, before lining himself up with the other boy's ass, sweating slightly from exhertion as he pushed forward.

He glanced up.

Alastor nodded.

He pushed inside.

Alastor cried out, so loud that Anthony feared his family may hear (if his father caught them, he was certain they would both be beaten within an inch of their lives) but after a few fearful seconds, when there was no noise outside of the room, he began to move, thrusting into the more fragile body beneath his, eyes drawn to the way he was filling the other boy up so perfectly, as his partner threw his head back against the pillows and his hands came up to tentatively grasp at the blond's thighs before they dug in, nails driving pink lines.

He didn't mind. Actually, the slight sting was kinda exciting. Damn, Alastor was so effortlessly perfect.

"Jesus" he moaned, steadying himself by putting his hands flat on the bed, either side of Alastor's head, before they bunched into the cloth of the pillow. "Fuck. You should be able to see yourself. You're so fucking beautiful like this."

Alastor's cheeks were visibly flushed at that, expression embarrassed and overwhelmed as he looked away, swallowing thickly, adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Angel panted, thrusting harder and harder, gaining momentum, wanting to give him the best orgasm of his life. "Fuck. Fuck. Seriously" he breathed. "You're so, hnnngh, you're so incredible. God, you're so tight too" he felt his stomach and groin heat up as he could feel his own pinnacle coming.

Alastor whimpered pathetically, hands grasping for purchase, hair stuck to his face from the sweat. "D-don't say things like that"

"Why not?" Anthony smirked shakily, purring as he hit his prostate and Alastor let out a muffled scream, covering his mouth. "It's true~"

"O-oh god. Shit. Fuck." Alastor gasped. Evidently, he was starting to reach his peak. "H-hell, Tony, I'm going to-"

"Me too" Anthony growled, moving his hand to comb through locks of brown hair. "Want me to cum inside?"

"S-sure" Alastor managed to get out before he was rendered inaudible, a particularly forceful thrust hitting his prostate again and sending him over the edge.

The feeling of the other boy tightening around him, watching him shudder through his orgasm, Anthony felt his own arousal reach it's peak, swallowing the darker boy's scream with his lips, groaning as he emptied himself in his friend.

He pulled out after a few breathless moments, falling back onto the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling in shock. "Wow. That happened."

"A brilliant and astute observation" Alastor mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow, slightly snarky. "Well, i hope you enjoyed that"

"Of course i did" Anthony laughed breathlessly before giving his crush a concerned look. "Didn't you?"

"...I did. Thank you"

"You're welcome" Anthony smiled, relieved. "Shiiit. Hope you can hide those hickeys easy"

Alastor snorted, moving his hand up to run over the faint marks on his neck and collarbone. "I'll find a way"

"Well, I'm fucking tired again after that. You don't mind me sleeping now, do you?" Anthony grinned sheepishly. Alastor rolled his eyes. 

"Of course i don't mind. Goodnight, Anthony"

"Night. Love you, Al" he yawned, too tired to process his own words, falling into darkness as soon as his eyes closed.

Next to him, Alastor tensed, blinking rapidly before smiling.

"I love you too, Anthony."


End file.
